A Bitter Sweet Imprint
by twilight is my heroine
Summary: When fate gets bored it forces Jacob Black to imprint on the most unlikely person imaginable, his arch enemy.
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: Sadly we do not own Edward Cullen or Jacob Black :(, however Emilie is all ours! and by ours I mean there are two people writing this awsome story! please read and review, kindly I might add! thanks!! **

The Meeting POV Emilie

I was not sure how long I had been walking but my feet hurt badly. I considered only for a fraction of a second changing into a .. a….. vampire. I always hated saying that word. It reminded me of what a terrible monster I was. The wind was blowing my curly brown hair in my face. My eyes were watering so badly I could barley see where I was walking, if only the way to Washington was not a hard long walk against the wind.

At the rate I was going it would take days to reach Forks. I knew what I had to do. I stopped in mid step taking a deep breath and concentrated with all my might on changing into a vampire. Maybe if I reached these special vampires I would not think of myself as a monster any more. With our cruel beauty and taste for human blood, anyone would think of us as a monster.

Looking around to see if anyone was there I sprinted into the ever darkening forest. Under the cover of the thick trees no rain got my already damp cloths wetter. I was glad to be off the wet and muddy dirt road, there was always a chance of running into a person on roads. In the forest it was much less likely. Even if I did, though no one could here them scream, the nearest sign of civilization was hours away, by helicopter.

In my human form I was ravenous, but in vampire form I was utterly and insanely dangerous. Picturing my face with the jet black eyes I knew I now must have looked terrifying. I shuddered to a quick and alarming halt as I realized that I had heard a car. Not just one a whole bunch of them. I must have been running much faster than I thought.

I changed forms and calmly walked to where the light of the moon peered through an opening I was almost certain was a road. I looked through the branches to see a wet highway with a sign on the side of the road that said welcome to Washington. In this form I suddenly realized how tired I was. Walking back into the woods was tiring, even though it was only a few feet.

I jogged slowly in the shadows making sure no passing cars could see me. I may not of had as much perseverance as I would have in my vampire form but I could still run for at least six or seven miles without tiring. I could see more lights ahead and what I thought must be a city which would promise warm food and a bed.

After about three to five more minutes a Holiday Inn sign appeared on the horizon. The only thing that would have been better was the Forks City Limits sign. I must have looked terrible because other pedestrians kept staring at me. If I were to walk in that Hotel now they would have kicked me out, I thought quietly to myself while looking at my tattered and muddy clothes. New clothes would have to wait till morning, no way a store would be opened at this hour.

I walked in to the warm building and the lady behind the counter almost gasped at my appearance.

"Um yes I would like to get a room please," I said using my particular charm that persuaded most people into giving my what I wanted.

"Okay miss…," said the lady behind the big counter.

"Oh its Kristine Lynn," I explained. I had never liked my name very much I was actually thinking of changing it. I could never put my finger on what I wanted though. For the first time I at the lady's name tag. In big bold letters it said Emilie on it. That was it I thought my new name would be Emilie. I must have been in a daze because when I zoned back in the lady was looking at me with a weird expression on her face.

After a few more minutes of conversation, I clambered up to my room. I really don't remember what happened next I suppose I was too tired to care but I awoke the next day around one P.M. Sun light flooded the room. Even in my human form I still slightly sparkled in the sun. It was not fun waking up the horrible realization that despite the fact I was still somewhat human, underneath I was a terrible bloodsucking monster.

I ordered room service and ate so much I thought I might explode, but at least when I changed for the next couple hundred miles of the trip, I would not have blood on my mind. I left at sunset, it was much easier to travel at night. I walked back into the forest and changed. I started running, faster much faster now the trees were not even a blur, just a nonmoving, or so it seemed, mass of green. I never ran this fast under any circumstances. I must have been near an extremely fast vampire.

After running for what seemed like miles I finally reached my destinatition. The green sign was about to fall off its pole from too much wind and the ever rainy weather, but it was as clear as day and my salvation. In big white letters were the words I had dreamed of seeing these past two weeks: Forks, W A.

Normally when I reached a city I changed back into a human but if they were here, the coven I had heard about, called the Cullen's, I would find them much sooner if I was in this state. I walked down the sidewalk until it started raining so hard that I could no longer go on. I looked around for shelter from the pouring rain. I saw out of the corner of my eye a sign that said Forks Public High School. I knew that each of these vampires were changed younger than most so I thought that they might be in school. Best of all the school had a cover which would provide shelter from the rain.

I walked at a very fast pace toward a building with a sign posted outside it that read Biology. I stood outside the door listening in on what was being said inside the room. I was not hearing it like normal though, I…I was hearing it inside my head. As if I were reading someone's mind. If indeed I was, then perhaps I could read one of the Cullen's mind.

I was concentrating as hard as I could and then I heard a loud ringing and the footsteps of many people. I saw a boy walk out and I thought to myself if I could only find the Cullens but it must be hopeless. The boy who had just walked out with a rather attractive girl stopped mid-step. He turned to the girl next to him and said, "Bella can you walk to Gym without me, um there is something I need to take care of."

Using my new found ability I read his mind and found out that the thing he needed to take care of was to my surprise, me!! The girl named Bella walked off with an expression that said 'I so do not want to go to gym.' I tried to read her mind but could not. Were their limits to my new powers? While I was thinking the strange boy was walking fast, too fast for a regular human. Was he a Cullen? He smelt as if he were a vampire but one could not be sure because I did just phase into a human.

"Who are you?" The boy said. "What are you doing here? " he questioned me with suspicion in his eye.

I gulped in a large breath of air, like I really needed it, and said,

" I am um… Emilie Lynn."

"Your lying, your name is not Emilie its Kristine." He said with more suspicion in his deep topaz colored eyes. If he was a vampire then why weren't his eyes the normal color of scarlet mine were? If he was a Cullen they really were extraordinary.

He laughed quietly to himself and then said, " My eyes are topaz because, well... instead of hunting humans I hunt animals, a vegetarian if you will."

I could feel him trusting me more now almost as if I could feel what he was feeling. Can I feel emotions also, what was happening, could this boy also feel that? Or was there another vampire near by.

"Now that you know who I am… who are you?" I asked.

"Oh sorry I'm Edward, Edward Cullen."

Then just as suddenly as he had appeared another person came into my view and was standing beside him. He was slightly muscular but lean and had honey blonde hair. Then another person appeared beside him. When I saw him I immediately phased. He was huge like a body builder and had dark curly hair.

"Oh why it appears we have a visitor, Jasper. Do you want me to take care of her, Edward?" the big one asked, while cracking his knuckles. I could now tell the other one was called Jasper but I had no idea who the other one was but I knew they were all vampires. I was also using my power to block out the powers of others rather well, so Edward could not read me.

"No. Emmett she's just here as a friend, I can feel it." Said the one they called Jasper.

"Come one guys lets take this off campus please," said Edward.

Then Emmett grabbed my arm and dragged me while walking in a slight stroll beside Jasper and Edward. We went towards the woods beside the school then he let me go.

"Okay Emilie what is your business here?" said Emmett.

I gulped in a big breath of air and started my long story.

"Well it all started when I was hunting in a forest in Texas. I over heard some vampires talking about a very strange group of vampires called the Cullens. They said they were different from any other they had seen, they were a coven made up of at least 7 vampires and one human."

"I ran over towards them and saw them standing under an oak tree. There were three of them one was a girl with fire red hair and a cat like stance. The second was a man with a slight muscular build and glossy hair and olive toned pale skin. The third was another man with long legs and blonde hair and jet black eyes. They didn't really seem to notice me at first but when they did they got very intense. They obviously didn't like visitors. The woman hissed and said in a low voice "Laurent go find out what she wants."

"Wait did you say Laurent?! Did you catch the woman's name??" Said Edward with an angry look on his face.

"Yeah, Victoria and the other mans name was Riley."

"Edward that's Victoria and Laurent!! Why would they be in Texas?" Said Jasper while looking at the blank face of Emmett and the angry face of Edward.

"Can I just finish my story!!"

"Fine" All three of them said in annoyed voices.

"Thank you now where was I? Oh yes, well I talked to them and they told me about you all and so I set out looking for you so I could maybe.. Umm join your family.??"

"We've got to go get Carlisle" said a small girl who I hadn't noticed before. She was short and pixy like, with short hair.

"I had a vision that a vampire was coming!!" she said.

"Umm I'm afraid you're a little late on that one Alice. We've already got her" said Jasper quickly moving to her side.

"You are right though we do need to go tell Carlisle about Emilie" said Edward.

**We know that this chapter isnt exactly the most thrilling chapter, but if u just continue it gets a lot more interesting after chapter 4 if u still dont believe us, read the last sentence in chapter 6, that will definately change ur mind, its a big cliffhanger. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Hospital

**Disclaimer: As of now my friend and I who are writing this story together have captured Edward and Jacob and they are now ours!! MUUHHAHAHHAHAHA!! jk lol, but.. if we had it our way thats so how it would be!! Oh well at least we own Emilie! **

POV Jasper

We quickly ran to our car while Emmett got Rosalie and Edward told Bella he was leaving early. Waiting in the Volvo with Emilie and Alice was uncomfortable. Alice was feeling very anxious and I couldn't tell what Emilie emotions were. As I stared out the window I couldn't figure out why I couldn't feel her. It was so frustrating. Then a loud bang on the window caught me attention. It was Emmett, of course.

"Hey Jazz OPEN the Door" He bellowed. As if I couldn't hear him. Alice scooted over in the back seat to make room for Emmett and Rosalie. There was clearly not enough room in the Volvo for all of us. I scrambled into the back seat to let Emilie have the front beside Edward.

"Jasper!! We can't all fit in the back!!" Rosalie said with a confused and angry expression on her face and a slender white hand on her hip. But I didn't need a facial expression to see Rosalie's feelings, anger and jealousy rolled off her and hit me like a tone of bricks. I let Alice sit on my lap and Emmett squeezed in, somehow. 'Edward we need to get a larger car I thought.'

The drive to the hospital to see Carlisle was incredibly awkward I could feel all the different emotions from everybody about this random situation. As awkward as this situation was for me it had to be worse for Edward, hearing everyone's thoughts and stuff. When we reached the hospital we walked, more ran, to his office. We passed nurses and other doctors that were confused to why Dr. Cullens kids would be coming to the hospital while they should be in school.

The hospital was almost unbearable. I hadn't been hunting in at least a week and all the blood didn't really help. But I made it for Alice. I would do anything for her. When we finally got to his office we saw a doctor standing outside it. I recognized him.

"Hello kids. Your dads in surgery I'm afraid. Is it an emergency?" said Dr. Dishmen. Oh this was just going to be great a few more hours in this place!

"Oh its okay Dr. Dishmen we can wait in his office. No need for alarm," said Edward.

We walked into the small office and we each took a seat. Their were only four chairs so I went and sat in Carlisle's chair and Alice sat with me. I could tell she new I was having a hard time in this terrible place. We waited just as quietly as we did on the drive here. Rosalie was furious. We had to come here for some stupid, in her opinion, ugly vampire, we didn't even know.

I hadn't been inside a hospital since the war which also meant I hadn't been around this much blood in a long time. Alice reached up and grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I saw Edward look at me out of the corner of his eye. I hated everyone always worrying about me. Then Carlisle came in the room. His eyes went right to Edward then to Emilie then to me and gave me a big smile as if surprised to see me here.

"Edward what's going on here," Carlisle asked.

Then Edward explained all of what Emilie had told us earlier in the woods. I tried to listen but the smell of the blood everywhere was too transfixing. I could feel Emmett tense at the smell of a man walking outside the hall with a fresh tray of blood samples. Alice just simply looked away and listened to Edward and Carlisle talking everything over.

Carlisle then agreed to let her stay until she wanted to go. He called Esme to make sure it was alright. Of course she said yes. She always welcomed others in her home. She was a great mother to us all, so compassionate. I could then feel Emilie filled with joy and acceptance. I guess the feeling was so strong she couldn't block me out or something. My mind was somewhere else, trying to keep it off of the blood actually. It then only registered with me that it was time to leave when Alice jumped out of my lap as gracefully as a gazelle. As we walked back to our car Edward came up to me and whispered in my ear.

"You okay Jasper?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Edward, thanks."


	3. Introduction

**Disclaimer: (btw our names r Maddie and Delia) Maddie and I bought a cloning machine on ebay and since we had Jacob and Edward conviently tied up in our basement we decided to clone then! So now the are ours, besides the world can always use more perfect guys in it. ****10 mintues later**

**tear tear A RANDOM FBI AGENT JUST WALKED IN tear tear OUR BASEMENT WHERE WE WOULD KEEPING EDWARD AND JACOBtear tear AND TOOK THEM AWAY!! tear tear BOTH THE REAL AND THE CLONES!! SO MUCH FOR OUR EVIL PLAN, BUT WE WILL HAVE OUR REVENGE!!**

POV Bella

Introduction

I hated being away from him. I hadn't seen him in at least three days. He wasn't as school either. But he had called yesterday and told me he wanted me to meet someone. Charlie had gone fishing early this morning which left me alone in the kitchen. I paced waiting for his arrival. I then heard a soft knock at the door. I raced to the door and amazingly didn't trip.

When I opened it I saw my angel standing there. His messy bronze hair wet with drops of cold rain. A wide smile spread across his face.

"Hey Bella," he said enthusiastically as he reached to kiss me.

"Edward," I managed to get out.

We quickly ran out to his car. He had said he had a surprise for me. He knew I hated surprises so I was frustrated with him. When we reached his house he ran in a blur to my door and opened it before I could even reach the handle.

"Okay, Bella the reason I haven't been at school lately is because we adopted a new member of the family. Her name is Kristine Lynn; she prefers Emilie though. I promise you'll love her."

"So that's your big surprise. I was expecting something more umm… exciting. Well knowing you and all."

We walked up to the big front door and went inside. Emmett was watching something on the big screen and Alice was in a chair reading. She was out of it in a flash and embraced me in a hug.

"Hey Bella! So you're here to meet Em?"

"That's what Edward tells me."

He took my hand and led me up the stairs. Past the big cross on the wall and beside Carlisle's office. There was a new door beside the office that I hadn't notice on previous visits. He knocked three times and opened it. We walked inside. The walls were a pale shade of pink with white furniture a plasma screen T.V. hung on the wall. Against one wall was a beautiful four poster bed. The bedding was pink and orange floral print. The room was beautiful. On the bed, sat a girl with curly brown swept back hair, typing on a computer.

"Oh hello Edward. Why you must be Bella. Edward told me all about you."

"Hi Emilie, I love your room, but if you don't mind me asking why do you have a bed?"

"Thank you, we just finished it yesterday. Oh umm… I just wanted it to umm… piece the room together."

"Oh okay."

"So Bella I assume you know all about me don't you."

"Umm no actually I don't." I said raising one eyebrow and looking at Edward as he took a seat in a chair.

She then told me all about how she came to meet and know about the Cullens. Although she was very vague on how exactly she changed. She was very nice though and welcoming. Edward took me home after a few hours and we talked the rest of the night.


	4. Stories

**Disclaimer: We have recruited Emmett to help us break into the FBI building to get Edward, Jacob, their clones, and the machine! MUHHHAAA! Were planing to sneak through the air vents to get them!! btw what you've heard here we never said, they could use it against us in trial, if we get caught which we freekin wont!! btw, Emmett says hi!! Now when we get them we will not only own Emilie but the cloned Jacob and Edward! how lucky are we! hee hee hee! omg maybe we can get Edward to change us, or better yet maybe Jacob will imprint on one of us! ohh I hope its me!! (Deila)**

POV Emilie

I was sitting in my room watching the sun come up when everything that had happened over the last days unraveled before my eyes. Alice came in my room along with the rest of the family. I could feel the anxiety that filled the room.

"Umm Emilie dear. We know there's something your not telling us." said Esme.

Oh crap!! What was I going to tell them. I jumped up off of the bed and looked down at the ground.

"FINE if you want me to tell you then fine I came here to get away from all of that but I'll tell you!!" I could see how my words hurt my new mother Esme. I sat back down calmly on the bed and began my story.

"It was the summer of 1997 I was in my room and my parents had just had a huge fight. I was upset like any 16 year old would be. They use to fight all the time. So I decided to run away. I packed up a small bag of things and jumped out of my window. I ran into the woods, I was a really good runner but I was crying so my vision was getting blurry and I tripped. I woke up sometime later. My ribs hurt and I knew I had broken my arm and busted my knee open. I lay there a while unable to move from the pain. I saw a person run up to me at an alarming pace. They bent down and I thought they were going to help me but they only made things worse. They bent down and bit my arm."

"I wasn't really sure what was going on but I knew he was drinking my blood. I just knew I was going to die. Then another being came over and fought, what thought was a vampire, off and picked me up. I was well drained of blood so I passed out. I woke up in a small room a couple of hours later. I saw the man who had saved me and I saw more people I didn't know. They were saying things but I can't remember what they were over the "fire" spreading through out my body. I remember screaming and asking them to put it out but they just ignored me. I fainted again from the pain and woke up a few days later. The other men were gone but the man who had saved me was there"

"He told me what had happened and how I had to live. I begged him to kill me. I didn't want to be like the monster that did this to me. He said he could try to help me but he wasn't sure if it would work. He said I would either die or the process would work. I agreed to it. I had to get a human heart so I got that for him. He injected me with a lot of things strange liquids that hurt worse than the change. I started regretting that I had agreed to this. When it was all over it also took three days for me to become a half human and half vampire. It was terrible. The liquids gave me the power to block out others and take others powers. I left the place and hid In the woods for years hunting those who were in my way. I soon realized I was becoming like the demon who doomed me to this terrible life of pain. That's when I went to Texas and found Victoria and Laurent telling Riley about you guys. So here I am now… making a complete fool out of myself."

When I finished I could see what they had just heard sinking into them. Some of them opened their mouths to say something but nothing came out.

"But you know I realize something now. I have met you, the Cullen's, the thing I wanted most. You have graciously accepted me into your family, and I thank you for that. You have made me feel accepted, and welcomed me into your home like I was one of your own. You have made such a difference in my life, but you don't always get what you planed and that I will always run away from what I don't understand. That I will always hide the guilt of my youth unless I end it now. I will always have my ghost that emptiness that haunts me every day. I've lost more than I've won I just wish I was just like every one else. So I'm just going to end it now my life is now nothing. And as a vampire I may be immortal but as a human I can die anytime I want."

And with that I gave my new family one last look and mouthed the words 'I'm so sorry' and ran and jumped out the window to run away from home, for good this time, to never come back and end it all.

**OH yeah we havent been telling you to review but YOU BETTER REVIEW OR WE WILL CONTACT THE VOLTURI!! yes im serious!!**


	5. Rescue Party

**Disclaimer: The break out was a success!! Now we own the cloned Jacob and Edward and the real Emilie!! Alas as part of the deal w/ Emmett ,to get him to help us, we had to give the real ones back. tear tear At least we have the cloned ones turns around oh wait!! never mind, the cloned J****acob and Edward got into a fight, killed each other, and managed to demolish the cloning machine in the process. NOW HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO CLONE ALICE?! I WANTED TO GO SHOPPING!! (Maddie)**

POV Bella

"Okay bye Dad. I hope you catch a big fish today!" I said to Charlie as he walked out the door to go fishing again.

"Bye Bells"

I was alone now. I walked into the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal but before I reached the cabinet the phone rang. I answered it. Before I could say hello though, a voice came on the line, I recognized it as none other that Alice's.

"Bella I need you to do something for me. Listen very carefully we don't have much time, but here is deal. Emilie just told us her story and she's a half human and half vampire, and shes gone off to kill herself. We traced the trail all the way to the LaPush boundary line but we can't go past it." She said with ugerancy.

"Okay how can I help"

"I need you to call Jacob and get him to go look for her. I'm on my way to come and get you. Bye" And with that she hung up. I hung up the phone not sure what to do. I then quickly picked up the phone and dialed Jake's number. It rang for what seemed like and eternity. Finally someone picked up.

"Hello, umm can I talk with Jacob." I said breathlessly.

"Yeah, sure umm Bella he's right here." The voice said.

"Hello"

"Jacob okay listen its really important. Okay one of umm...my friends ran off to La Push to jump off a cliff and kill herself. I can't stop her so I need you to. But only you. Her name is Emilie."

"Okay, Bella I'll go looking for her right now. Bye." And right as he hung up the phone I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door and Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me into her porche. We raced to the borderline with out a word. We skidded to a stop and got out of the car.

"Okay, can someone just tell me what the heck is going on!!" I screamed a little too loudly.

"Okay, Bella, Emilie has a... umm... cure for us and she is half human and half vampire and she got mad and ran off to LaPush to kill herself." Carlisle said.

"Wait, Edward, she could bite me and I could be a.."

"No Bella not now."


	6. Cliffdiving

**Disclaimer: I know we normally write a pretty awsome disclaimer but were kinda depressed about losing our clones and this chapter is freekin AWSOME and so it doesnt really need a disclaimer, and we have also come to the realization that we can never own Edward or Jacob, :( but we do own Emilie!! so yeah... read and enjoy, this is the best chapter! **

POV Emilie

I ran until I reached a cliff where I knew the Cullen's couldn't reach me. I phased into a human. I looked over the edge into the churning water below and all of the sharp rocks. The fall had to be over 100 feet down. I would die before I reached the bottom, surely. At least it would be quick. I let me feet go out from under me and said a quick prayer and jumped with all my might. It would finally be over. But I couldn't jump something was holding me down. I felt a hard grip on my arm and turned around to get whoever it was off my arm. When I turned around a saw a dark skinned boy with beautiful features. His face was worried and concerned but then when he looked into my eyes his expression changed. He looked like he was in love. That's weird I thought.

"Emilie don't jump. You don't know what your doing." He said dreamily.

"Hey, I don't know who you think you are, but let go of me!! I know what I'm doing I'm making my life better for me . I'm miserable. Just let me go.!!" I said trying to shake his hard grip from my arm. Shouldn't I be stronger than him?

"No I.. I can't its not what's best for you Emilie you need to stay, you can't die not now." He said while dragging me away from the cliff and towards a huge tree whose roots formed a bench on them. I fought all the way there but he wouldn't drop me from his grasp. He sat down and sat me down with a plop in the root but he never let his death grip on my arm slacken.

"Just let me go!! I want to die!! LET GO OF ME!! Who are you anyway!!" I screamed. To my surprise he let go off my arm as if I could make him do anything. He looked at his hand where he had touched me. And then my arm which had turned a sickly shade of blue from his grip. He seemed surprised that I didn't turn and run but something inside me made me stay with him. He reached up and touched my hand.

"Why were you going you kill yourself Emilie, why?"

"You wouldn't understand. Its umm... complicated but I just felt myself as umm I can't tell you, I'm sorry."

"I'm umm, Jacob and you can tell me, you'll be surprised how I could understand your pain Emilie, tell me," He said with a caring and understanding expression I didn't quite understand.

"Well I just have a guilt, you could call it, and I feel empty, I have no reason to live or anything I and I... came here hoping for something more than I use to have, but I can't hide away the guilt of what I've done but it didn't work out well. I guess I was just running away from what I don't understand. I just want to end it all now and be done with this crappy life, but with you here I see that's never going to happen."

"Come on, its going to be okay," He said as he stood up. He reached out his large tanned rough hand and helped me up off the ground. He lead me through the woods until we reached a road. I saw a lot of cars there and I recognized them immediately as the Cullens'. Jacob tensed up beside me and for the first time I realized he smelt an awful lot like a dog. That's weird I thought. He walked up to the cars and he stopped and let go of my hand at what seemed like and invisible wall.

"Thank you so much Jacob" Said Bella as she ran up and hugged me and then Jacob. I turned and hugged Jacob and he felt so warm. I whispered 'thank you' to him and walked away. I could see Edward and Jasper laughing about something but I couldn't tell what. Then Bella ran up to me. Jacob was still standing there with a huge grin on his face which started to fade with the laughing of Edward and Jasper and huge scowl on Emmett's face. They were obviously taunting him.

"Emilie, you can change me into a vampire!! And then I can be like you." she said with a hopeful face.

"Bella, no!" said Edward. And then everything broke loose in what seemed like slow motion.

"Wait.. you're a… VAMPIRE!!" yelled Jacob with astonishment.

"Wait, Jacob, umm... yeah I am." I said. Jasper nearly fell over from the flow of emotions flowing from Jacob. Rage filled him and I could feel it too. With a huge yelp he ran off into the woods and changed into a dog like creature.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"Oh he's just mad because he imprinted on a vampire" said Jasper and Edward with a snicker.

**OH!! CLIFFHANGER!! WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? WELL WE WONT TELL YOU UNTIL WE GET A LOT OF REVIEWS!! SO IF U WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO EMILIE AND JAKE GO REVIEW _or else._**


	7. Imprint

**So sorry it took me so dang long to post this!! I promise we'll post alot when schools out!! :) and since you just love me so dang much YOU WILL PUT SOME KIND OF REVIEW ON THIS OR I WILL NEVER WRITE ANYTHING ELSE FOR YOU PEOPLE!! **

POV Jacob (who is hot!!)

A heat so intense flamed through my body and every bone in my body shuddered with such a violence it felt as though my body would fly to pieces. Clenching my teeth together I managed to get words to come out of my mouth.

"Wait.. you're a… VAMPIRE!!"

Loosing any self control I had obtained over the last months I phased. I phased into such a creature that could stand the pain that my human body could not. Then ran into the woods to get away, from them, from her, from everything. When I found out Bella was going to be married I thought I would never come back, I had made the mistake of coming back that time when my heart was broken but this time, I would not come back. With out looking back I ran, I didn't care where I was going I just had to get away, it did not matter where it was just as long as it was away from Forks.

NOO!! How could I finally Imprint and she be a bloodsucker!! Will I still love her? How could I love my enemy? How could this happen to me? WHY ME!! I wailed out inside my head then I realized I may not be alone. If anybody ever found out about this... It would not be good. Would Sam understand? They would have to phase sometime I guess... but when?

I pushed my feet to go faster, I wanted to leave this all behind, and never come back. Not even for her. HOW COULD I IMPRINT ON THAT PARASITE!? Its not FAIR!! I let a loud agonizing howl escape my mouth. I ran faster and faster until the trees were just a blur beside me. I could go like this for hours, but after what seemed like minutes I began to tire.

NO!! I want to run, I huffed inside my head. But I could not push my legs any further, I collapsed on the ground from pure exhaustion. I curled in a little furry ball and tried to sleep but sleep did not come. I was to furious. Never had I experienced this much anger, and it scared me. I wasn't sure how long I had been there when Sam's voice came into my head but it felt longer than two days, maybe three.

_Jacob? Where are you? What's going on?? You've been missing for four days? Come back! _

_No Sam, this time I'm not coming back, ever. _

_Jacob what's going on? _

_I imprinted. _

_Well that's great..._

_Not really I imprinted on a leach. And I'm NEVER coming back. _

_Jacob come back now! We need you... You're apart of this group and we need you... the pack needs you...your imprint probably would like some answers too. But how did you imprint on a bloodsucker? Is that even possible? _

_Just leave me alone ,Sam. _

_Just come home, Jacob._

_FINE!! _

_We can talk about this when you get there... _

_I don't want to talk. I want to be left alone!_

_Sorry Kid but that's not gonna happen! _

I got up from my spot and ran in the direction I thought was home. Stupid Sam, stupid leaches, stupid imprinting!! I ran for a shot distance, shorter than I thought and finally got home. I phased back, and not caring that I had not cloths on I walked right in our house and went to my room and slammed my door. shut. Flopping myself on my bed. Billy hadn't even bothered to see what was wrong. If he came to the door I wouldn't have answered anyway. I guess he knew that.

I was too mad to even have coherent thoughts. The only thing I focused on was not phasing. I hadn't slept in days and I then quickly fell asleep, but the sleep was interrupted with a loud knock on my door all too soon. I rolled over and fell off my bed with a loud thud. The person knocked again, louder this time.

"WHO EVER THE HECK IT IS GO AWAY!! I DONT WANT TO TALK TO ANYBODY!!" I yelled back to the knocks.

"Not even me?" Bella's voice replied back.


	8. Bitter Sweet

"Bella this really isn't the best time," I said with annoyance in my voice.

"Jacob... Please I've been so worried about you, let me talk to you. Please do this for me. I think I can explain some things to you. It will help you."

"Bella... can you just g... okay fine one second." I said as I hopped up and looked around for some pants. Quickly I put them on and opened the door for her then went back to sitting on the floor so she could sit on the bed.

I looked out the window and sighed before I began to talk, " Okay Bella what is it? I'm fine too see.." I clenched the hand that Bella couldn't see into a fist because I was starting to shake knowing what our conversation was going to be about.

"Jacob please don't be mad at Emilie. Its not her fault. Besides you don't know the whole story of her."

"Bella!! WHAT ELSE IS THERE TO KNOW!! SHES A FILTHEY BLOOD SUCKER!! END OF STORY!!"

"Don't call her that!! You don't even know her!!" She said back.

"Bella, I do know her! She's a leach! What else is there to know?"

"See for yourself Jacob."

"Bella you didn't?"

"Shes in your living room waiting to explain everything to you."

"I hate you right now Bella!" I said as I got up and walked in the living room to tell her to leave and never come back, but then I saw her face.

She had skin, so pale it was almost translucent, her eyes were beautiful not like the way the other leaches eyes were though. They were...a wonderful full gold color, but they looked so... so... human. I stopped in the door way and just stared at her, her eyes met mine and then we stared at each other.

Her brown hair was in long beautiful curls around her face. I had never seen anybody so beautiful before. I shook my head and looked away from her. No this was not right. I was suppose to hate this person. I should want to kill her. Then I realized, half of me wanted to do just that, kill her. I wanted to rip her to shreds and watch them burn. But the other half of my wanted to hold her in my arms and never let her go. This was not normal!! I walked to the other side of the room and sat down in a chair. My hands automatically clenched into fists to stop the tremors that were going through them.

"Jacob please don't be mad a..." she stopped to look over at Billy, "is there somewhere that we could maybe go... to umm... be alone?" She asked in a scared voice, could she tell what I was thinking? That I wanted to kill her? Surly not.

Not looking at her I got up and went for the door, then I turned around and said to her, "come on," then stalked off towards the beach.

She quickly walked up beside me, she was fast but she didn't smell like a bloodsucker. That's really weird, I thought. I looked at her from the corner of my eye, this time I didn't want to kill her. This was all so confusing!

"Jacob... please don't be mad at me. I... I can explain everything, please just let me explain."

"Go ahead."

She sighed and then began, "You see I'm well... not like other vampires Jacob. There's much more to me than you know. I'm not really a vampire, well I am but its umm.. complicated. To make a long story short I'm half vampire and half human." She paused as if waiting for me to respond but I had no response so she continued, "You see... so I'm not really a vampire Jacob. I still need blood but... Jacob please say something back to me!! Are you getting this? Because I feel like you're not."

"It's so much to take in... how does it work? Do you need blood?"

"I know, I know... well I do need blood to keep the human half of me alive. I just can't live off of animal blood like the rest of the Cullen's can. See the vampire side of me can go with out blood for a long time but the human half of my body needs the blood to live. But don't worry Carlisle brings blood back from the hospital for me to use. I don't believe in killing people... Jacob?"

"Wait so if you don't have HUMAN blood you... well what happens?"

"I'm not really sure... I've never gone long enough to find out. I usually need it about every couple of days. I guess I would either die or... I would just be a whole vampire. Either way I don't really want to find out."

"So you don't kill people?"

"No... I umm... do not like to, and besides I have to have the same blood type that my body is. There's no way to tell that with out killing them."

"So.. on the bright side you're not a vampire," I said as I ran my hands through my hair. Then I held my head in my hands. Nobody could ever find out about this. Could I ever phase again? I would have to tell Sam... Would he understand? How could I tell anybody? They will find out eventually... I guess. "Jacob... we can sort this out," She said as she put her hand on my back. Did it feel good or bad?

"Sort it out.. oh yes!! Beautiful!! How Emilie how?"

"Well... you did imprint on me didn't you? Its kinda meant to be, so I guess fate will work something out for us."

"Its a pretty cruel trick it played on me then. Fate must have an evil sense of humor or something."

"Jacob its just... its just a...a... bitter sweet imprint that's all."


	9. Talking

**Disclaimer: yeah yeah i know the drill I dont own anything (EXCEPT EMILIE HEE HEE HEE) as much as I would love to own Jake and Edward I dont :( any way you know the drill too, read and review and I write more, its true **

After Emilie left I went to go face Sam, I had to tell him sooner or later. I got up from the sandy beach and ran a hand through my hair. How would this ever work, I'm so stupid, so very very stupid, I thought as I briskly walked off towards Sam's house. I could smell Emily baking something wonderful for Sam to eat as I walked up to the door. Hopefully one day it would be that way with my Emilie. I knocked on the door and then Sam answered.

"Hey Jake, is everything going okay?" He asked as he invited me inside.

"Yeah sure, I just have some stuff I need to tell you," I looked between him and Emily who was cooking something at the stove, it smelt like muffins, "maybe...alone?"

"Oh yeah sure come on," He said and led me towards a small bedroom down the hall, "This should work," Sam said as he closed the door and sat down on the bed.

"Okay well here's the thing...she's not a lea... I mean vampire, well not really," I stopped pacing to look at Sam making sure he was getting it all in, "I'm not really sure if I even understand this myself but from what she said shes half human half bl... I mean vampire. She drinks human blood but she gets it from the hospital, so she doesn't kill anybody. I guess all this is a good thing. How could this possibly be good though?"

"I think I understand, but I wouldn't advise telling anybody in the pack about her. If they found out then it wouldn't be a very good thing, if you get my drift."

"No really Sam! How do you expect me not to let them find out! Next time I phase all of them will know! I cant just not phase again either! I'm good at that but not that good."

"Exactly, which is why next time you phase you just wont think about her. But you do know that eventually they will find out. Be prepared for that Jacob."

"One more thing Sam, I...I want to kill her. When I'm around her I want to rip her throat out, but then the other half of me wants to be with her forever. It feels like I'm being pulled in two different pieces. What if instinct takes the better of me one day? I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt or killed her Sam I just couldn't!!"

"I see... well when you're around her just focus on the human half of her I guess. I'm not really sure what to tell you. I've never seen anything like it before. Anything I can help with I will."

"Thanks Sam, it really means a lot right now." I said as Sam got up and opened the door and led me into the kitchen.

"Hello Jacob, would you like a freshly backed muffin?" Emily asked as she handed me a muffin before I could answer.

"Yeah thanks." I said as I took it and walked out the door. At least I had someone to talk to now.

**You know Im taking valuable time out of my day to write for you all so the least you could do is review it only takes like 3 minutes compared to the like hours i spent writing all like what 10 chapters? so you all owe me! 3 Delia **


	10. Q and A

Okay guys I know you probably thought that this was a new chapter, well I promise that I will update in a few days. Some of you have had some questions about Emilie and her story, well I can answer them, and i hope to clear some things up.

1. Some people have been wondering what her abilities are. well for those of you who haven't figured it out quite yet she can absorb the abilities of other vamps with powers, and her abilities will be much more discussed in future chapters, and i'm so sorry if any of the things about her powers confused you, just keep reading and you will see the light. lol

2. Okay here's the blood thing: Emilie has to have blood from a human that has the same blood type as she has, or the human part of her will die she gets it from the hospital and she hasn't bitten any humans in YEARS and now that shes a Cullen she plays by their rules and the rules of the treaty, it says that you cant bite anybody, so she isn't biting anyone shes getting her blood from the hospital so shes not violating the treaty, but since Jake imprinted on her she has special permission to cross the border line.

3. She has to drink human blood every couple of days because blood cells die and since she is technally a vampire and a human she needs new blood to live, its like if you lost a lot of blood you would need a blood transfusion. She needs new blood to survive and animal blood just wont cut it.

4. and since the Cullen's aren't going to be around forever well... you'll see in the end how that works out


	11. AN Comming to an End

I am sorry to have to say this but we have decided not to continue 'A Bitter Sweet Imprint' any farther

I am sorry to have to say this but we have decided not to continue 'A Bitter Sweet Imprint' any farther. I have tried to convince Delia to write more or even give a brief paragraph about how it ends up in general, but she decided against it, and since she is the one that physically types the chapters…. there will be no more. I will continue to try to convince her to add more maybe skip chapters and just get to the end but I can't guarantee anything. If you personally want to see how ABSI a bitter sweet imprint ends please review or send PM's. Even though some events in Breaking Dawn clash with our story, as well as many others, we will still continue it our way, IF we continue the story.

Any and all reviews or comments about wanting us to continue are welcome, the more I get the more I can use to try to convince her to write more.

Maddie


End file.
